In communications environments, such as environments that utilize digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies with wide bandwidths, self-crosstalk, specifically self far-end crosstalk (SFEXT) is the dominant disturber in the cable that impedes communications. Accordingly, compensation or cancellation of such self-crosstalk noise is desired. Additionally, while customer premises equipment (CPE) may be configured to detect error, difficulty may result in communicating data back to a central office (CO).